


Hunter-Gatherer

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'John Lennon x reader cuddle fic? Just like pure fluff'Adorable Lennon snuggles.





	Hunter-Gatherer

“What if we never got out of bed.”

“Mmm.”

You nuzzle further into John’s ribs, and stroke his stomach, leaning your head gently on his chest; he pulls you closer, and kisses your hair.

“But then who’s gonna make me a cuppa, like?”

“You could make your own. It’s a scary idea, sweetheart, but you could.” He snorts with laughter, and his fingers begin to play with your hair. “I mean…”

“Nah, love. I’m a Beatle, don’t yeh know. If I hurt these hands…” He shakes his head, and you giggle, hand splayed out on his chest, fingers drumming against his sternum. “Not worth it, love. Just go ahead an’ make it, yeh.” Your response is to pull the covers up further, and he sighs. “Yer the worst.”

“Coming from you, that’s rich, John.”

“Well, we’ve probably gotta get up at some point, yeh.” His fingers drift aimlessly down your hair and over your shoulder. “So… how’s about this, like. _You_ can make the cuppas. I’ll try an’ make us some breakfast.”

“I’m romanced.” You sigh, and smile. “My big strong provider.”

“I’m a bloody hunter-gather, love.” He snorts with laughter, and you grin, wrapping your fingers slowly and gently around his hipbone. “Anyway, does that sound good, yeh?”

“Sounds beautiful.” You look up, awkwardly kissing his cheek, and he smiles. “Plan.”

“Then we can get back in bed with brekkie, yeh?” he asks, and it’s your turn to snort with laughter. “What?!”


End file.
